New Borns
For the army enemies of Slendytubbies III, see Survival ST-II = The New Borns (also known as Skintubbies) are ones of the main characters of the Slendytubbies saga, and one of the different threats of Slendytubbies II. Appearance They have a light brown fur, soulless eyes and a face with some kind of veins. They lack an antenna. Behavior They are the threats of the Secret Lair: One starts in the room with the two machines, and the second starts in the storage area. They are wandering around the map and places themselves near every custards. They spotts the player from a specific distance and start chasing it if it approaches them too much. They are fairly fast and attacks with their arms. Their sobs can be heard when they are nearby. * The first is playable in the Versus Mode. * The second also appears in the Training Maze. Audio Their sobs. Trivia * Sean Toman (creator) started working on the sequel and decided that he should add more enemies than Tinky Winky himself. He said he would like to see new encounters. Originally, the New Borns were going to have the same animation as the player when walking. This got removed and Sean made a new sprite animation to them. * Their scream is the same as Tinky Winky's one, but more acute. * Their arms are inside the model, rather than absent. * It's possible that there's a male and a female in the usual duo. * They are the only duo of the game. |-| S2D = The Usual Duo is back in Slendytubbies 2D as ones of the different enemies. Appearance Like the second opus, they are light brown and lack an antenna. Behavior They are always the threats of the Secret Lair: They constantly chases the player and starts running when it approaches them too much, while screaming. They start to walk again when the player goes enoughly away. * One appears in the Training Maze. ** The two appears in the Versus Mode of this map. Audio Their scream. Their sobs. Trivia * They have the same apparitions and same sounds as in Slendytubbies II. However, the scream is higher pitched. ** This is also true for Po. * They are the only duo of the game. |-| ST-III = The New Borns are back in Slendytubbies III as ones of the different threats, in Campaign and mostly in Multiplayer. Appearance Like the previous opuses, they are light brown, lack an antenna and have veins on their faces. However, they don't have arms, this time. Campaign ''Chapter 1'' The New Borns are potential threats in the first part of Chapter 1 - A New Day. They introduces themselves after White Tubbie took his night-vision camera. They are three of them and each of them patrols in a corridor. They will spot and kill the player if he stands in front of them. ''Chapter 3'' During the discussion between White Tubbie and Noo Noo, an army of New Borns are taking over the lands. It's revealed that they were been created with the virus being already in their body. In the "Good Ending", White Tubbie, among the military, will have to fight the army of New Borns. In the other endings, the army of New Borns dominate the military and presumably kill every soldiers. Multiplayer The Usual Duo reappears as the main threat of the Secret Lair. They patrols around the map and stay near each custards for a little while. They will chase the player after spotting him, but will lose interest if it gets too far away. One of the two is the playable character of the "Versus Mode". Unlike the others, the "boss" of the Secret Lair is a large wave of Armed New Borns. Audio Characters Their sobs. Their scream. Theme(s) First Appearance. Last Wave (Survival) Trivia * The Usual Duo have different animations from the New Borns of Chapter 1 and "Survival Mode", which makes them distinguishable. ** They were the only duo of enemies through the previous opuses, until the Brute Tubbies makes their debut. * Only the Generic New Borns from Chapter 1 and Survival are seen in the army during the Campaign, which probably means that the counterparts seen in Survival Mode are not canon. * It’s unknown how they can kill the player if they don’t have arms. |-| Image Gallery = ''Slendytubbies II Secret Lair.png|In ''Slendytubbies II. Popup2.png|In one of the Popups. New Born.PNG|New Born - Teletubby Secret Lair. ''Slendytubbies 2D Secret Lair 2.png|In the menu. Sprites New Born Sprite.png|Front. New Born Sprite 2.png|Side face. New Born Sprite 4.png|Back. New Born Sprite 3.png|Side face. Slendytubbies III Teasers S3 Teaser.png|Teaser. Chapter 1 Promo -1.png|A New Born as seen in Chapter 1 Promo #1. Chapter 3 Promo NewBorns.png|A large amount of New Borns as seen in Chapter 3 Promo #1. Campaign NewBorn III.png|A Generic New Born, attacking the player in ''Chapter 1. Variants New Borns.png|'Generic New Born' and Armed New Born Cyborg New Born.png|'Cyborg New Born' Survival Enemies.png|'Phantom New Born' (at the left) Spiked New Born.png|'Spiked New Born' Scorpion New Born.png|'Scorpion New Born' ZeoWorks Smiley Newborn.png|Newborn Category:Slendytubbies II Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Slendytubbies 2D Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Teletubbies Category:Females Category:Males